


Asleep at CIB Headquarters

by MrsMendes19



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Once everyone had gone home, Jane decides to stay at CIB to do some research for a case, it was only that he didn't arrive home for 3 hours that Lisbon got worried and started looking for him.Lisbon finds Jane, sleeping at the most unusual place, at CIB headquarters!





	Asleep at CIB Headquarters

It had been a long day at CIB headquarters. Everyone had gone home, except for Jane. He had stayed behind to do some research for the case that they are currently on.   
Jane picks up a stack of papers and walks towards the couch, collapsing into it as soon as he reached it. He places the papers onto the small table in front of him before running his hands through his golden curls. He runs his hands down his face before reaching into his pocket to pull out his reading glasses. He grabs the top folder and flips it open and starts reading.

Meanwhile, Lisbon had been trying to get a hold of Jane as he should have been home 3 hours ago. She had called his phone again and again, but it kept going straight to voicemail. Worried, she leaves a message before making her way towards the car. She would search all day if needed but her first stop would be at work. 

She arrives at CIB and unlocks the door with her key card. She walks through the corridors to the main room.  
“Jane, are you here?”  
As she had received no answer, she walks through the room. She looks in every room, but Jane was nowhere to be found. She turns to walk to Jane’s room but as she walks past the couch, she couldn’t help but stop. Jane had fallen asleep on the couch, with his glasses on. They now sit, askew, on the bridge of his nose. He also had a folder, face down, on his chest. Lisbon couldn’t help but look at the sleeping form of her husband. Jane had been having trouble sleeping, his insomnia had been getting the best of him lately. She was surprised that he managed to fall asleep.  
Lisbon quietly walks over to Jane and takes the folder off his chest before gently taking off his glasses. She places the folder and glasses on the table before leaning down and placing a kiss on his forehead. She runs a hand through his soft hair before placing the blanket, that was on the back of the couch, over Jane. Lisbon smiled to herself as she leant down again, giving Jane another soft kiss on the forehead, this time, earning a sleepy moan from Jane.  
“Shhh, sleep my love, you need it.”  
She runs her hand softly down his face before she walked over to the big chair next to the couch. She made herself comfortable and within minutes, she was sleeping peacefully.

The end


End file.
